The Saiyan War Episode One
by Writecrow
Summary: This story is set during the days of Son Goku Jr, who has grown up and become a member of an elite class of saiyans. But this is all about two boys, Hikaru and Akio who find themselves fighting each other.


The Saiyan War

Episode One

"Opening to Destruction"

Over the course of 2000 years the saiyans fought a

war, a war with each other. The protectors of their

home, Earth, on one side and the ones who protect only

themselves. Both sides were deadlocked throughout

those years until the final year of their conflict,

when the Earth side chose to take in younger, stronger

soldiers. This is the final week of the battle...

"Ha..damn! This wall won't hold for long!" Hikaru

yelled, holding the rock wall up. His fellow soldier,

a friend Akio was lying on the ground holding his

gapping wound from a fully charged energy ball. "Just

hold on Akio." Hikaru whispered. He looked out a gap

in the wall and noticed an entire army of enemy

soldiers. "Come out wherever you are and we won't kill

you." Their general, General Juro said. Hikaru smiled

and slowly powered up an energy ball of his own.

"Hmmm..they can't sense our power..even with my energy

ball." Hikaru whispered. "What are you doing?" Akio

asked, pulling himself up to sit. "I'm giving them the

shock of their lives." Hikaru said, tele-porting 50

feet above the soldiers and throwing the energy ball.

He tele-ported back and watched as the ball hit a large

number of the soldiers and blew them away. "You know

you're crazy..right?" Akio said, shaking his head.

"Wherever you are, fight me!" Juro yelled. Hikaru

blinked and tele-ported in front of him. "You wanted

me?" He asked, grinning. "Oh good, at least there's

one soldier left for me to kill myself." Juro said. He

tore off his shirt and revealed his massive muscles.

Hikaru felt a little nervous seeing Juro's muscles,

but he stood still. Juro tele-ported quickly and kicked

Hikaru into the air, then hit him back down. Hikaru

slowly stood back up and looked for Juro.

"Hikaru..this guy...his power level is 270,000 that's

exactly 6 times yours." Akio telepathically said.

"Errr..thats not good.." Hikaru said back, as a small

drop of sweat felt from his face. Suddenly Juro

appeared in front of Hikaru and head butted him to the

ground. Hikaru held his head then watched Juro power

up. "His power level is now 350,000..get out of

there!" Akio said. "Good thing I like a challenge."

Hikaru said back and then quickly screamed "Big Bang

KAMEHA-ME-HAA!" The powerful energy blast knocked Juro

into the air and his stayed there. He has a few small

wounds and scratches from the blast but nothing

serious. Hikaru slowly powered up to 60,000 and

glanced up at Juro, who was preparing something.

"Hikaru..he..he is gonna kill you." Akio said. Hikaru

smiled and closed his eyes, picturing the girl he fell

in love with before being recruited into the army. Her

name was Megumi Hallen and she was training to be a

nurse in high school. Suddenly, Juro flew up to Hikaru

and knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground

and felt exhausted. "You haven't seen anythin' yet

Juro." Hikaru said. Juro looked him in the eyes and

then backed away. "Quickly show me your true powers

before I kill you." Juro demanded. Hikaru stood up and

powered up. "You really wanna see it?" He asked,

smiling. "Hikaru! Your body can't handle that

transformation!" Akio yelled telepathically. Hikaru

continued powering up then bits of rock began to break

from the ground and levitate. "No..you can't possibly

be..a..." Juro said shaking. "A super saiyan? Is that

what you were going to say?" Hikaru asked. He began

yelling and a yellow aura formed over him as he did.

"fine then...PUSH IT!" Akio yelled. Hikaru pushed his

level and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Thats..thats impossible...there haven't been any

super saiyans in over one thousand years.." Juro said,

calculating Hikaru's new power level, which was

200,000 "You like me now?" Hikaru said, out of

breathe. "You can't keep this transformation up for

much longer Hikaru.." Akio said. Hikaru nodded and ran

at Juro. He hit him in the face and knocked him away

into the ground. "Just wanted to do that..and this

before I transform back." Hikaru said, putting his

hand in the air toward Juro. "Do what?!" Akio yelled.

Hikaru powered up again then yelled "Big Bang Attack!"

The blast flew at Juro but he knocked it back and it

imploded on Hikaru. Juro tele-ported to the crater that

Hikaru was lying in and knelt down to him. Hikaru

slowly transformed back to his normal state and took

at deep breathe. "Foolish..foolish boy." Juro said.

Akio climbed to him feet and flew above Juro and

Hikaru and watched Juro closely. "Goodbye..my

troublesome friend." Juro said, powering up a Galik

Gun attack. "Dodonpa." Akio whispered, firing a small

energy blast at Juro. It hit him in the back and gave

Hikaru some time. Hikaru transformed into a super

Saiyan 1.5 and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA TIMES A HUNDRED!"

THe extremely powerful energy blast blew into Juro and

completely destroyed all evidence of him. Hikaru

powered down and gave Akio a thumbs ups. Akio flew

down to him and helped him up. "Thanks man, geez that

was in-sain." Hikaru said. Akio looked to his wound

and shook his head. "Well, we have good timing...our

ship is just above us." Hikaru said, putting his hand

on Akio's shoulder. "What're you doing?" Akio said,

glancing at Hikaru's hand. "Just wait.." Hikaru said,

closing his eyes and concentrating. "Hikaru.." Hikaru

tele-ported all the way into their ship and then opened

his eyes. A doctor and nurse came running to them.

"Hey! Don't you touch me!" Hikaru yelled, slapping the

doctor's hand away. "But sir..your arm..even your

legs, my God." The doctor said. "You..pay attention to

my friend." Hikaru demanded. The doctor refused and

stared into Hikaru's stubborn eyes. "You really wanna

do this?" Hikaru asked. The doctor helped him onto a

bed next to Akio and put them to sleep. 4 days

later..."Ho what the hell?" Hikaru said, opening his

eyes and sitting up. "Hikaru? Wow, took you long enough

to wake up." Akio said. Hikaru looked to Akio, who had

a metal disk implanted in his chest and was wrapped in

bandages. He then looked down at himself and yelled

"Goddamn it!" "What? What's wrong?" Akio asked. Hikaru

stood up and moved his legs up and down. "Those

bastards, I knew it..I knew it, every-time you visit

these damn doctors..they take away part of you and

replace it with metal. In my case its my legs,

and...DAMN IT! My arm too!" He said. "Calm down

Hikaru, it's not that bad..better than flesh and veins

in a way. At least you don't have to worry about your

veins being cut." Aiko said. Hikaru glared at him then

threw a small energy ball at him. Akio dodged it

quickly then stared at Hikaru, who was examining his

new arm. "Hikaru, you could have killed me!" Akio

yelled. Hikaru glanced at him and shook is head. "That

wouldn't have killed you, might have blown away your

metal chest but wouldn't have killed you." He said.

The doctor walked in and smiled. "What're you smilin'

about?" Hikaru asked. "Well, unfortunately you have to

stay for another day..in order to fully heal." The

doctor said. Akio relaxed and closed his eyes. "Fine

with me, no fighting for another full day." He said,

smiling. Hikaru looked at him and said "Oh come on,

fighting is the fun part." Akio opened his eyes and

looked at Hikaru. "Does this look fun to you?" He

asked, pointing to his chest. Hikaru raised an eyebrow

and said "You really don't want me to answer that

question." Akio's jaw dropped and then his threw a

couple charged energy balls at him. Hikaru and the

doctor hid behind the door and waited for the pounding

sounds to stop. "Is he done?" The doctor whispered.

Hikaru smiled and said "He hasn't even started yet."

The doctor backed away and ran off. "Hey! Don't leave

me here alone!" Hikaru yelled. The door melted and

Hikaru leaned against the wall. "Akio, calm

yourself..you'll blow this ship up just like last

time." He said. Akio looked at him and said "I thought

we were gonna forget about that." Hikaru shook his

head. "Like I'll forget about nearly being sucked into

a black hole." He said, looking up at Akio. "Hey, I

helped you." Akio said, grinning. "Yeah, after I

yelled for about 5 minutes for you." Hikaru murmured,

walking slowly away. "Hey! I thought you had already

gotten out of there." Akio yelled. The next day, the

two stood in the training room. Akio had just arrived

there, and noticed Hikaru staring out the window.

"Hikaru..are you seeing space fairies again?" Akio

asked. Hikaru replied "Thats was only..well okay twice

but no..you've gotta see this." Akio laughed and said

"I remember it was like 50 times." Hikaru grabbed hold

of Akio and pulled him up to the window. "What am i

seeing?" Akio asked. Hikaru pulled out a scouter,

which attaches to the user's eye and zooms in on a

particular area and finds the power level. Akio

attached it to his eye then fell backwards to the

floor. "That's impossible!" Akio said. "Not

quite..both of our sides are checkmated, one needs to

make the move that will decide this war's end." Hikaru

replied. The entire enemy force was slowly moving in

on the ship and they were led my their self-proclaimed

"King of Saiyans". Akio ran to the com station and

yelled "EARTH STATION..PICK UP! THIS IS AKIO AND

HIKARU'S SHIP! WE'RE UNDER VERY HEAVY ENEMY ATTACK!"

Hikaru smashed the com unit and said "Very heavy is a

very big understatement." "HIKARU! What the hell did you

do that for?" Akio asked. Hikaru smiled nervously.

"The closest help is about an hour away..we're on our

own." He said, in a shaky voice. Akio pulled out a

small com device and sent a message to the nearest

ship to send re-enforcements ASAP. Hikaru walked to

his closet and pulled on his saiyan armor and picked

up his blood red metal gauntlets. He looked at Akio's

com device and shook his head. "I'm not waiting for

back up." He said, putting the gauntlets on and

tightened them. "You're insane, I hope you realize

that." Akio groaned, pulling on his saiyan armor.

"Well, you have to be truly insane to fight with the

entirety of your enemy's forces, no sain person would

do such a thing." Hikaru said. "The noblest are at

times the stupidest of all." Akio said, laughing.

Hikaru pointed at him and replied "Quite right my

slightly sain friend." Akio laughed and they walked to

the door that was separating them. "Well..this is it."

Hikaru said. Akio looked him in the eyes and took a

deep breathe. "Lets go!" He yelled, kicking the door

out into space.

THE END

Voice: Hey! This is Hikaru! On the next episode

of...The Saiyan War..Akio and Hikaru fight with the

enemy forces while waiting for back up, and learn a

terrible surprise. Next time on The Saiyan War.


End file.
